


In The Softness Of Words

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on a dead ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Softness Of Words

They spend weeks alone, Cora has sent her here when things went badly wrong, and now, with Virginie, she is happy. It seems her mother understands her more than she had ever guessed. Virginie Wolverton is her friend, yes, but she is more. Between them they write, spend hours reading literature, and they share love. It had started quite by chance. Edith's hand had covered Virginie's as she read, then, slowly, almost as if in a dream, she had lent to kiss her. 

Virginie now is sleeping, head in Edith's lap. Edith smiles, stroking her hair and reading Virginie's favorite book. It is quiet here, peaceful. She knows, one day, she will need to tell her parents, but then, she has a feeling her mother will not be surprised.


End file.
